


Challenge

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Highlander, Drama, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Challenge

## Challenge

by Texas Ranger

* * *

"I said I'm sorry!" Blair sighed. "What more do you want?" 

"Blood," Jim replied. 

Blair rolled his eyes. "I happen to be using all mine at the moment." He poked Jim in the side. "Besides, it wasn't exactly a hanging offense." 

Jim yanked Blair's hair playfully. "Where I come from, stealing a man' pillow while he's sleeping peacefully warrants much more than hanging!" 

Blair paused to unlock the car door. "Where you come from it's a felony to wear anything other than polo shirts and loafers but that doesn't mean-" 

"Excuse the interruption," the voice from the shadows startled them both,"but I think we have a matter to attend to." A well-dressed gentleman stepped out of the alley. Resting easily in the crook of one arm was a jeweled saber. "Marc LaSalle," he said by way of introduction. "and it would please me to have your head." 

Jim stepped in front of Blair. "Love to oblige you La Salle, but I may need my head at a later date, so-" 

Blair stepped forward. "Blair Sandburg." He pushed Jim behind him. "And he's not part of this. "Without taking his eyes off LaSalle, he reached into the back seat and pulled out a small, sleek kitana. 

LaSalle gestured toward the alley. "I trust this will meet our needs?" 

Blair nodded. 

Jim gaped at Blair. "What the hell- Sandburg, what the hell are you doing with that thing? Go call for backup and I'll take care of-" 

Blair smiled. "No, this time you wait in the car for me." He started toward the alley. "At your service, Mr. La Salle." 

Jim grabbed his shoulder. 

Blair spun to face him. "Jim, do what I told you!" 

The sudden authority in Blair's voice rocked Jim. Was this his good-natured, pillow-stealing, slightly loopy Blair? "Blair, I'm not about to leave you alone with some maniac in a dark alley!" 

Blair touched Jim's cheek. "Contrary to popular belief, I can more than handle myself." He took Jim's hand and kissed it. "I'll be back." 

"You'd better be," Jim whispered. He watched as Blair followed LaSalle into the shadows. 

"You'd better be," he whispered again. 

End. 


End file.
